Vice-Versa
right|300px|deuxième bande-annonce Vice-Versa, ou Sens dessus dessous au Québec, est le quinzième long métrage de Pixar. Il est sorti le 17 juin 2015 en France. Le film est centré sur les émotions dans l'esprit d'une fille de 11 ans. Le court métrage Lava a été attaché à sa sortie en salles. Synopsis "Le réalisateur oscarisé Pete Docter nous a fait voyager dans des endroits extraordinaires, que ce soit en ballon au-dessus des nuages avec ''Là-Haut'', ou dans un monde peuplé de monstres avec ''Monstres & Cie''. Avec Vice-Versa, il nous emmène dans un lieu encore plus fascinant : l’intérieur du cerveau humain ! Grandir n’est pas de tout repos, et la petite Riley ne fait pas exception à la règle. À cause du travail de son père, elle vient de quitter le Midwest et la vie qu’elle a toujours connue pour emménager avec sa famille à San Francisco. Comme nous tous, Riley est guidée par ses émotions – la Joie (voix originale d’Amy Poehler), la Peur (voix originale de Bill Hader), la Colère (voix originale de Lewis Black), le Dégoût (voix originale de Mindy Kaling), et la Tristesse (voix originale de Phyllis Smith). Ces émotions vivent au Quartier Général, le centre de contrôle de l’esprit de Riley, et l’aident et la conseillent dans sa vie quotidienne. Tandis que Riley et ses émotions luttent pour se faire à leur nouvelle existence à San Francisco, le chaos s’empare du Quartier Général. Si la Joie, l’émotion dominante de Riley, tente de rester positive, les différentes émotions entrent en conflit pour définir la meilleure manière de s’en sortir quand on se retrouve brusquement dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école et une nouvelle maison."Vice-Versa - Bande-annonce teaser | VF sur YouTube Voix Voix Originales *Kaitlyn Dias: Riley *Amy Poehler: Joie *Phyllis Smith: Tristesse *Bill Hader: Peur *Mindy Kaling: Dégoût *Lewis Black: ColèrePixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *Diane Lane: Mère de RileyParents speak their mind in Pixar's 'Inside Out' *Kyle MacLachlan: Père de Riley *Sherry Lynn: Joie de la MèreSherry Lynn on Twitter Voix Françaises *Charlotte Le Bon: Joie *Marilou Berry: Tristesse *Pierre Niney: Peur *Gilles Lellouche: Colère *Mélanie Laurent: Dégoût Voix Québecoises *Charlotte Le Bon: Joiehttp://www.facebook.com/DisneyFilmsQuebec/posts/895637760487589 *Sonia Vachon: Tristessehttp://www.facebook.com/DisneyFilmsQuebec/posts/896288820422483 *Réal Bossé: Colèrehttp://www.facebook.com/WaltDisneyStudiosCanada/posts/10152542943541599 *Edith Cochrane: Dégoûthttp://www.facebook.com/WaltDisneyStudiosCanada/posts/10152541051676599 *Xavier Dolan: Peurhttp://www.facebook.com/WaltDisneyStudiosCanada/posts/10152542943541599 Autour du film Voir Vice-Versa : Autour du film. Production Il y a de bonnes indications que Michael Arndt travaille sur le script. Big Screen Animation Les studios Pixar ont pour la première fois révélé les informations suivantes à l’Expo D23 de 2011: «Du directeur Pete Docter nous vient un nouveau film innovateur qui explore un monde que tout le monde connaît, mais que personne n’a jamais vu : l’esprit humain» BREAKING NEWS: Pixar announces two new movies Dans une entrevue avec Charlie Rose en début décembre 2011, John Lasseter a dévoilé que le film se passe dans l’esprit d’une petite fille, et est centré sur ses émotions en tant que personnages. En Juin 2012, il en a parlé de façon similaire en donnant des détails supplémentaires:Bleeding Cool «Pete Docter a cette façon de constamment chercher quelque chose avec quoi nous sommes tous familiers d'une façon ou d'une autre... Il cherche constamment ce genre de choses. Souvent on regarde les gens et ils font quelque chose qui nous fait demander «à quoi pensent-ils?» Ou bien c'est comme quand une chanson reste coincée dans notre tête and qu'on n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Les petites choses excentriques que nous faisons tous. Certaines émotions ont l'air de nous submerger, la colère ou la joie, quand on se met à rire et à rire and qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il Docter a pensé:«Je veux regarder ça plus en détail et expliquer ça.» Son idée est que les émotions d'une petite fille sont des personnages; l'histoire se déroule dans la tête de cette petite fille et montre commet les émotions contrôlent ce qui se passe. C'est très astucieux et du jamais vu, et cependant ça explique des choses qu'on a tous déjà observées.» Docter a dit avoir proposé cette idée pour la première fois en juin 2009, et avoir commencé à travailler dessus environ en octobre 2009.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes Galerie Titre Vice-Versa-Logo.jpg Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Logo original Inside_out_logo_crop.jpg|Premier logo Affiches Vice-versa-poster.jpg Vice-versa-affiche-numerotee-disneyPixar.jpg Sens_Dessus_Dessous_poster.jpg|Affiche québecoise Joie grand poster.jpg Tristesse_grand_poster.jpg Degout_grand_poster.jpg Peur_grand_poster.jpg Colere_grand_poster.jpg Images InsideOut D23 Lineup.pub16.1.jpg|Les cinq émotions de Riley; Peur, Tristesse, Joie, Dégoût et Colère. Inside-Out-First-Look-RGB-d150 20mpub.pub16.101.jpg Vice-Versa-Joie.jpg Vice-Versa-Memoire-Still.jpg Études Inside article story large.jpg Vidéos Vice-Versa_-_Bande-annonce_teaser_VF|Premier teaser Vice-Versa Bande-annonce officielle|Première bande-annonce Vice-Versa - Extrait Premier jour d'école|Extrait en voix françaises Vice-Versa - Extrait La mémoire à long terme|Extrait en voix françaises Vice-Versa - Extrait Dégoût et Colère|Extrait en voix françaises Vice-Versa - Extrait Pizza|Extrait en voix françaises Vice-Versa - Extrait Remplacer Joie|Extrait en voix françaises Vice-Versa - Actuellement au cinéma Vice-Versa - Les Emotions découvrent Avengers, l'Ere d'Ultron Vice-Versa - Joyeuse fête des mères ! "Meet" TV Spot - Inside Out|TV Spot en voix originales "Madness" TV Spot - Inside Out|TV Spot en voix originales Inside Out (French Canada)|Teaser québecois SENS DESSUS DESSOUS - Bande-Annonce (VFQ)|Première bande-annonce québecoise SENS DESSUS DESSOUS - Bande-Annonce 2|Deuxième bande-annonce québecoise SENS DESSUS DESSOUS - Rencontrez les petites voix dans votre tête SENS DESSUS DESSOUS - Maintenant au cinéma Vice-Versa - Faites connaissance avec Joie ! Vice-Versa - Faites connaissance avec Tristesse ! Vice-Versa - Faites connaissance avec Dégoût ! Vice-Versa - Faites connaissance avec Peur ! Vice-Versa - Faites connaissance avec Colère ! Références de:Alles steht Kopf en:Inside Out es:Inside Out it:Inside Out ja:インサイド・ヘッド nl:Binnenstebuiten pl:W głowie się nie mieści pt:Divertida-Mente pt-br:Divertida Mente ru:Головоломка Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Vice-Versa